All Under A Bed
by Charmzi
Summary: [OneShot] Many things happen in your life...but have they ever happened under a bed for you? As in maybe a heart to heart? For Troy and Gabriella, now it has! [Troyella] PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!Kinda Fluffy!


**A/N: -pumps fist into air- Finally! My exams are over! This following ONESHOT actually did happen to me…except my name isn't Gabriella, and the boys name wasn't Troy. XD Please leave review at the end of my story…and if you have a story I'm reading…UPDATE PLEASE!!! Hehe LOL**

**Disclaimer: Ok I have $100 in my bank; I plan on putting that in the newly found 'Buy HSM Fund'…anyone else want to contribute? No takers? Ok, HSM still belongs to Disney then…-sighs-**

-

-

-

-

-

It was cold, dark, hard, slightly dusty and the place was small in space. Yet under the double bed it gave off a sense of security and coziness.

"Troy-sikins! Where are youuu?" A perky brunette exclaimed, drawing out the word 'you'.

"Under here Gabs." Came Troy's muffled reply.

With one swift movement, Gabriella Montez's tanned face appeared at the bottom of the bed. As Troy squinted and turned his face away from the sudden shock of light as Gabriella put on a cheeky grin.

"Now, Mr Bolton, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh nothing much," Troy nonchalantly said, "Just thinking; reliving every moment."

"Geez Troy," the petite brunette started as she made her way under the bed and lay next to the blue eyed boy, "I never knew you could be so deep!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what brings you to under my bed?" Troy enquired.

"Oh well, I thought we could hang out today. Get my mind off things, and now apparently to get yours off things as well." Gabriella stated as she rolled out from under the bed and waited for the boy to follow suit. When he didn't come, she stuck her head under the bed once more.

"Trooyyyyy! Come on!" She whined at the boy under the bed wearing only blue plaid pajama bottoms. "If you don't come out now…I'll either leave or make you come out!"

"Puh-lease. Bring it on!" Troy encouraged, rolling his eyes playfully.

Her next movements were fast. In a hasty movement, Troy's blue plaid pajama pants were no longer covering his lower part of his body, but were tightly grasped in the petite brunette's left hand.

"Gabriella Isabella Montez!" Troy shrieked in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" The weight on the bed shifted, telling Troy that she must be lying on it.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact I'm lying under my bed with nothing on! Which reminds me do _not_ look underneath!" the shaggy haired boy instructed.

"Oh come off it!" the cheeky brunette said as she showed her head at the end of the bed, "It won't be as if I haven't seen it before!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't intentional, you just happened to open the door at the wrong time!" Troy exasperated as he crossed his legs and covered his personages with his hands.

"I told you I was opening the door. So you can't blame it on me!"

"But I already told you not to, I was changing! Plus I was changing in the bathroom to avoid that from happening!" Troy defended.

"Meh…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Ok! But still…can I have my pants back?" he asked.

"Only if you come out!" Gabriella reasoned.

"Fine, fine! Just give me my darn pants back."

A hand stuck out from the bottom of the bed. As Gabriella dropped the pants onto his awaiting hand, she could hear him shuffling underneath, obviously getting his pants back on. After a minute or so of waiting, and no Troy, Gabriella became impatient and stuck her head under the bed once more.

"What happened to our deal?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh…my fingers were crossed." He replied simply.

"Fine. We can spend this beautiful, sunny day under your bed on the cold hard floor in your stinky room." Gabriella said as she rolled under the bed and lay next to a peaceful Troy.

"One, my room isn't stinky and two, I prefer to be here any day."

A few minutes had passed when Gabriella softly asked, "Troy, what's wrong?"

Silence took over their conversation which lasted for seconds, which turned into minutes when finally Troy spoke up softly, as if he were to speak the world around him would come crashing down.

"It's all getting to me."

"What is?"

"The pressure for one, my feelings and most of all my past."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked as she turned on her side so she could see him a little better.

"As long as what I say or you say, doesn't leave the space under my bed."

"Deal." Came her quiet reply.

"Dad keeps pushing me into basketball, and it's going to get worse because there are some scouts coming to our next games." Troy started.

"Oh Troy." Gabriella said sympathetically whilst interlacing her fingers with his.

"And then there are my feelings. You see, there's a girl I like, she makes me go insane…a good insane though…and I don't know what to do. I mean, my head tells me 'No she's a friends' but my hearts says 'Just ask her to go out with you already!' I'm so confused."

The brunette put on a small smile and squeezed his hand gently, "Follow your heart Troy. That's what you really want." The words seemed to just roll off her tongue, it seemed so natural. But so fake for her, the words he said crushed her hopes, her dreams, and her love.

"But that's the thing Gabi. You don't seem to understand, my feelings are so strong for you! But I don't want to hurt you like I've hurt all my other girlfriends. I can't do that to you." Troy explained quickly.

After a short silence Gabriella spoke up, "So the girls me?"

Troy began to panic. He only just realized that he said 'you' not 'her', she would probably call him crazy and never speak to him ever again! But before his thoughts could get him to think more irrationally than he already is, her words sent him crashing back to Earth.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for those words to come out of your mouth." With that she lifted their entwined hands to her soft lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"Wait. You knew I liked you?" He enquired as he turned to face her directly, as she mirrored his movements.

"Mhmm. Constant lectures from Taylor, Sharpay and especially Chad." She said as she wriggled closer to him.

"Well, that's the last time I tell anything to Chad." He muttered under his breath.

"Relax. He meant well."

"Brie. How do you manage to do it?"

"Huh?" She questioned.

"How do you manage to come into my life and make everything better? As long as I see your smile once a day, I live."

"I dunno Blue-Eyes." Gabriella responded whilst Troy began to softly chuckle.

"Again with the obvious nicknames? How did you manage to get 'blue-eyes' anyway? I mean it's obvious how I got 'Brie'."

Gabriella looked at Troy as if he had three heads, "Uh Troy, your eyes are blue. That's how I got 'blue-eyes'." She stated.

Troy's lips formed a small 'o' before silence fell upon the pair again.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Gabriella whispered.

"Then kiss me," came his husky reply.

She slowly leaned forward, as did he and their lips met in a soft, sweet, blissful kiss. As there lips were attached to another's, they found there bodies pressed up against each other. Gabriella's right hand found Troy's shaggy hair, Troy's left hand found her waist.

When breathing became necessary, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes as if trying to find some sort of sign of remorse.

When none was found, a smile formed on their lips as they hugged each other. Not in a way to say their friends, but in a way that says 'I love you'.

"Brie, this may be too soon to say, but I need…no _want_…to get this off my chest. I love you. Seconds haven't passed when I haven't had feelings for you, and now after our small kiss, the feelings are stronger than I could ever imagine."

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one that thinks that. Because, I love you too Troy." Gabriella whispered her reply.

An hour, 5 kisses and an infinitive number of hugs had gone passed when Troy finally spoke, "Gabriella Montez, will you go on a date with me? Or even better, will you be my girlfriend?"

No words were spoken, only a soft kiss.

"I think that answers that."

"Gabi?"  
"Yeah?"

"I just realized something. I received a kiss, a 'more-than-just-friends' hug, a date and a girlfriend…all under a bed."

Gabriella giggled and replied, "Ah yes, all under a bed."

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Ok, I think that is my shortest ever ONESHOT to date…Ok and the guy this happened with, we aren't dating, nor confessed our un-dieing love for each other...although we did kiss! ******

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
